Homestuck Truth or Dare
by Riiverstaared
Summary: My first ever fanfic! Suggest truths and dares for the Beta kids and trolls! This oughta be interesting The series is rated T for Karkat and Gamzee
1. Intro

**Homestuck Truth or Dare**

Riiverstaared

Beta Kids and Trolls

Emily: ***waves*** Hi guys! So I'm gonna be starting a Homestuck Truth or Dare series! You guys can review or PM me with things to ask or dare the Beta kids and trolls! I will hopefully be able to put everything you suggest into the series, and if I don't, remind me and I will as soon as I can!

Eridan: Just please, no shipping things! (Yeah no they're fine x'D)

Emily: ***shoves Eridan out of the way*** Be quiet, Ampora. Shipping questions are entertaining!

Eridan: Fiiiiine...

Emily: And for that, I can assure you you'll get more than one EriSol shippig dare.

Eridan: Wwhat? Wwhy?

Emily: For being a pain. Now go away.

***Eridan leaves***

Emily: So, I think that's about it! You can also note me on deviantART about dares you want! My username on dA is Riverstaared or RiverStarOfSkyclan. If you can't find me, my icon is of Tavros. Later guys!

_This is my first fanfic, and I'll most likely be pretty nooby at this. I'm up-to-date on Homestuck, but I might screw up some of the characters' personalities and such, so critique on that end is welcome._


	2. Eridan gets more dares than anyone else!

**Homestuck Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 1**

Emily: Wow, this is great! I got reviews really fast on the intro!

Vriska: Oh, yippee, you guys really want to daaaaaaaare us?

Terezi: WHY WOULDNT TH3Y?

***salutes* sup  
I found this, and i had to read, because I FRIGGEN LOV STORIES OKAY even though i've only read ones from anime and that was on a diff account to which i forgot the password but WHATEVER.  
rants.  
SO I'VE COME TO START OFF THE TRUTH OR DARE WITH A BANG.  
Jake, shoot someone 3  
OKAY NOW THAT THE BANG IS DONE..  
Erisol sloppy makeouts in 3, 2, 1, START.  
and now that that's done, i'm gonna save the other dares until later in this ToD :D don't wanna use up the good dares too soon now do i? :3  
OKAY NOW UPDATE AND LET ME ENJOY. *quietly stalks the story, staring at everyone's every action creepily***

Emily: I appreciate the enthusiasm! But unfortunately, Jake isn't a part of this at the moment. Just the Beta kids. But if I ever bring him in, I'll be sure to dare him that!

Emily: As for the EriSol sloppy makeouts, I'm very happy that I got one so soon! I'm sure Eridan and Sollux will be thrilled...

Eridan: Wwhy?! Wweh...

Sollux: thank2 a lot, whoever you are.

Emily: Sorry guys, but you knew it was coming... okay everyone! Gather 'round!

***the rest of the trolls and the kids enter and sit in a circle***

Emily: Okay, so the first dare was for Jake to shoot someone, but the Alpha kids aren't here today, so that'll be postponed.

Karkat: ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE DISAPPOINTED?

Emily: Well, I dunno! Okay, so the second dare, which I'm glad I got so quickly, EriSol, sloppy makeouts, go!

Sollux: dammiit. get over here, fii2hdick.

Emily: Yeah, no. In the closet. ***points to closet***

Eridan: At least wwe wwon't havve to do it in front of all of them...

Emily: Yeah yeah yeah, get in the closet.** *shoves them in and locks the door***

Vriska: Weeeeeeeell, at least that got rid of two of the dum8asses.

Emily: I suppose so.

***kissing noises can be heard from inside the closet***

John: well then

Feferi: At least t)(ey didn't just sit in t)(ere. You wanted some action, right?

Emily: I guess you're right. Let's keep going.

**Yay! I love stories like these. Its so much fun to mess the characters *evil grin***

**Ok I have a couple dares and truths that I would like to get off of my chest.**

**1. Equius I dare you to kiss Nepeta on the cheek!**

**2. Gamzee what would you do if Tavros was stuck with Vriska.**

**3. Eridan I dare you to kiss Feferi on the lips! And Feferi you can't push him away and stuff.**

**That's all for now! Peace!**

Emily: Ooooh, these are good ones! Okay, first, Nepeta and Equius, come over here.

*Nepeta scurries to the middle of the circle, Equius slowly follows*

Emily: Okay Equius, kiss Nepeta on the cheek.

*They both blush*

Equius: Was... that an order?

Emily: *facepalm* Yes. Just kiss her.

Equius: ...Alright. *he leans down and kisses Nepeta on her cheek, making her blush even more*

*A round of _awwww_'s goes through the crowd.

Emily: *claps hands together* Okay! You guys can go sit back down. Now Gamzee, I have a question for you.

Gamzee: AnYtHiNg. WhAt'S uP, sIs?

Emily: What would you do if Tav was stuck with Vriska?

Tavros: aS IN,,, iN A RELATIONSHIP?

Emily: Yes. Like that.

Gamzee: Uh, WeLl, He'D sTiLl Be My BeSt BrO, sO i ThInK i'D bE oKaY, i GuEsS.

Tavros: yEAH, i'LL ALWAYS BE YOUR BEST BRO, gAMZEE. }:)

Gamzee: aNd, Uh, MaYbE sEe If I, uH, hAvE rEd FeElInGs FoR aNyOnE, sO i CaN hAvE sOmEoNe, ToO.

Emily: Awwh, that's great that you'd be okay with it. Really sweet.

Gamzee: hOnK :o)

Emily: Okay, I have a dare for Eridan now. I guess it's time to get them out of the closet. *unlocks the closet door* Come on out, guys!

*shuffling noises*

Sollux: fiinally! *hurries out the door*

Eridan: Aww, come on, Sol!

Sollux: no! iim 2teeriing clear of you for a whiile now

Emily: Well, Eridan, you have anoher dare anyways.

Eridan: Oh, joy. Wwhat now?

Emily: Kiss Feferi, on the lips. *turns to Feferi* And you can't push him away.

Feferi: O)(, u)(, okay...

Emily: *turns to Eridan* Keep it clean.

Eridan: Fine. Come here, Fef- *walks over to her and kisses her. Feferi doesn't move*

Emily: *claps as Eridan pulls back* Good! Good.

Eridan: Fef...

Feferi: Okay, now t)(at t)(at's over, now what?

Emily: Just go sit back down for now. You might get more dares later.

**oh eridan...  
Here's some dares  
Dave- no apple juice for a week  
Karkat- wear a bucket on your head  
Aradia- ribbit like a frog at the end of every sentence  
Jade- eat doggy biscuits  
Eridan- cofness that you sleep with a cute seahorse plushie**

Emily: Okaaaay, Dave? Come here.

Dave: ...okay *takes a swig of aj*

Emily: *takes the aj* None of this for a week.

Dave: a- a week? no way!

Emily: Yes way. Go sit down.

Dave: awww...

Emily: Okay... oh jeez, a bucket dare. I'm not sure if anyone feels comfortable with that...

Karkat: YEAH UM NO.

Emily: Especially because it was for you, Karkat.

Karkat: WHAT WHY

Emily: ...Apparently the readers like seeing you really pissed off.

Sollux: ii2n't he liike that all the tiime?

Emily: Well, I'll be a nice person and say no to that one. No bucket dares, please.

John: i still dont get what the big deal is

Emily: That's for another day. Okay, Aradia! Up front and center!

Aradia: I have a dare?

Emily: Yes! You've been dared to croak like a frog at the end of every sentence.

Aradia: D0esn't seem s0 bad, ribbit.

Emily: Good, good. Okay, you can go sit. Jade!

Jade: yeah?

Emily: One sec *searches for a dog treat* Here we are... *waves it in front of her* Want it?

Jade: a- a dog treat? *dog instincts activate* yeah!

Emily: Here ya go! *tosses the treat*

*Jade scurries back to her spot and beins to eat the treat*

Emily: Okay... oh dear, another one for you, Eridan!

Eridan: Dammit! Wwhat do I havve to do to make a fool of myself now?

Emily: This is a mix of a truth and a dare. Do you sleep with a seahorse plushie?

Eridan: WWHAT? Wwhy wwould I do a thing like-

Feferi: H-E DO-ES!

Eridan: Oh come on, Fef! You ruined it!

Emily: Okay Eridan, just confess to it and we'll get off your back.

Vriska: I won't.

Emily: Well, most of us will.

Eridan: FINE! I still sleep wwith a seahorse plushie. Okay?

Emily: Good, good, okay. Think that's enough for now?

Eridan: You mean wwe'll be doin this more?

Emily: Yeah! Of course we will!

Sollux: yeah, iive had enough for now

Aradia: D0 I have t0 keep d0ing this, ribbit?

Emily: Only for a little while longer. Later everyone!

**I'm so happy I got three reviews on my intro within a day so I could make this! The story took up five pages on Word! Let's aim for more, eh?**

**Also, I meant what I said when I said no bucket dares. I don't find it very funny anymore.**

**See you later! When I get five more reviews, I'll make Chapter 2!**


End file.
